


What is Your Dream Vacation?

by Gumnut



Series: Gentle Rain [7]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: A Roll In The Hay, Conversations, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: Em, what is your dream vacation?





	What is Your Dream Vacation?

**Author's Note:**

> @kylorr81 asked ‘What is your OC’s dream vacation?’
> 
> Scott/Em, 1125 words  
> Timeline: About a year or so after ‘Gentle Rain’

There was hay in her hair.

Em Harris stared up at the bluest of blue Kansas skies and sighed. “This is gorgeous.”

“No.” Scott pushed himself up on one elbow and, reaching over, drew her close to him on the pile of hay. “You are gorgeous.”

She laughed. “Oh really? Putting on the charm, are we, flyboy?”

“Eh, I have to keep you entertained or you might get it into your mind to fly away from me.” Each word was said closer to her until the sentence ended in a kiss.

Mmmm.

“There...is...no..w-way...oh...you..are evil.” And he was tickling her. She laughed and writhed beneath his touch, practised enough to torture her even through the thick material of her uniform.

Beside them in the field, Thunderbird One towered above them, silent in her rest, but potential in her presence. They had stopped here to await instruction from Thunderbird Two. They were no more than minutes away from Virgil and Gordon who were finalising a rescue one state over and would be needing Scott to speak to the authorities shortly.

Flying over the old Tracy homestead just seemed wrong when they had a few minutes to just stop and rest.

So they did.

There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, and her lover’s blue eyes above her were just echoes of that vastness.

Framed by the halo of hay stuck in his coiffure.

She couldn’t help it, she cracked up laughing. “Commander Tracy, you have hay in your hair.”

He pulled off a glove, reached up and felt around, throwing a handful of straw away in disgust.

“What do you expect when you roll in the hay, flyboy?”

He stopped picking at his hair and turned a lascivious grin on her. “Oh, I know exactly what to expect.” And that grin stalked her into another kiss and suddenly both their uniforms were far too much in the way.

A snatched breath. “Sorry, Commander, we’re still on duty.”

He tracked a trail of kisses across her cheek. “Oh, I don’t know, we have time.”

“Virgil could call any minute.”

He sagged and she wished she hadn’t had to stop him. He relaxed so rarely. She reached up and picked straw from his hair, cupping his jaw with her fingers. “We should take a vacation.”

He looked away. They had had this discussion many times. She knew he took his responsibility very seriously and found it ever so hard to just step back and let his brothers take the lead. If something were to happen to them while he was away...something he could have prevented...it was very, very hard.

“You have to take time off sometime, love.”

“I know.” It was whispered. For a moment, his eyes grew distant, then fixed on her. “What is your dream vacation?”

She blinked. “Mine?”

He nodded. “If there was any where in the whole world you could go or anything you could do, where and what would it be?”

“This isn’t supposed to be about me. We’re talking about your vacation, Scott.”

“Ignore that for the moment. Where would you go, Em?”

She frowned at him, but capitulated enough to consider it. “I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it.”

“C’mon, there has to be something you’ve dreamt about.”

“Oh, I don’t know. My first trip to Tracy Island was pretty amazing.” Though she could have done without some of the events that followed. She still had the occasional nightmare about that. “You do know you live in a resort on a tropical island, don’t you?”

“So do you!”

“I was coerced.”

“Seemed to come willingly to me. I offered you a job and you were crazy for it. Though I admit it will look good on your resume.”

There was a wicked smile on his face and she reached up and whacked him one on the arm.

“What? Now I’m subject to employer abuse.”

“Oh really? Then apparently my boss is into sexual harassment.”

“Hah! The harassment is mutual, Ms Harris.”

“That’s Doctor to you, flyboy.”

“Oh, tell me off some more, Ms Harris.”

She stared at him. “Scott!”

“What?”

She groaned and let her head flop back into the hay. Scott Tracy was an unbelievable flirt. She found it both adorable and exasperating. Yet put him in the field and it all vanished. He was the epitome of professionalism on the job. Perhaps it shocked her just a little that he was playing while still in his uniform.

Though she had to admit he did present very well, dressed in his baldric and blues.

Very well.

There may have been thoughts in that direction on several occasions.

“What are you thinking about, Ms Harris?”

“Doctor Harris is thinking about removing her employer’s uniform with her teeth.”

Hah! That shut him up.

For half a second at least.

“Will this manoeuvre occur while Ms Harris is wearing her uniform or without it?”

“Doctor Harris quite likes her uniform and would like to keep her white baldric white. She may have to remove it for stain prevention purposes.”

“Will her employer get to watch?”

“Only if we are on vacation.”

He groaned and she had to snort. Score one for Em Harris.

“You have to take a break, Scott. I want to take it with you. Away from alarms and situations and grey hair inducing moments.” A thought fell into place. “Do you want to know what my dream vacation is?”

His head came up and blue caught her eyes.

“My dream vacation is anywhere with you, flyboy. Anywhere, where you can sit down and drop the cares of the world off your shoulders. Where we can sleep in, do what we want, spend uninterrupted time together. Somewhere where you can take some time out and heal a little, love.” She reached up and ran her hand down his bicep, firm under thick material. “Can we find such a place?”

He stared at her a moment before yet again leaning down and kissing her. There was passion on his lips, an urgency. He wrapped his arms around her, physically lifting her shoulders off the ground to draw her into his embrace. “We can try.” It was whispered into her neck.

She clung to him, a smile curving her lips. “Thank you.”

He tightened his hold, but didn’t say anything.

“Thunderbird One, I have the governor ready to meet with you.” Virgil’s baritone echoed between them.

A breath and he gently let her go. “FAB, Thunderbird Two.”

He stared down at her. “Pick a place and we’ll go there. I don’t care where other than quiet and private.” That smile returned slowly. “Then I expect you to remove this uniform yourself.”

She grinned up at him.

“You have a date, Commander.”

-o-o-o-


End file.
